


Outmatched

by allfireburns



Category: Firefly
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: rat_jam, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV Third Person, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saffron finally finds herself outmatched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outmatched

"Don't," River warns softly, before Saffron even reaches for the gun she has hidden. She hesitates, then lets her hand fall to her side, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

River steps forward, and she would step back in response, but her back's already to the wall. Another step, and now _she_ steps forward, fisted hand whipping at River's temple. River catches her by the wrist, slender fingers implacable and steady.

Saffron draws a sharp breath, eyes widening in something that's almost fear. She's just realized you can't play someone who knows your every move before it's made.


End file.
